Question: Savannah had $400$ chocolate chips. She saved $x$ chips for a garnish, and mixed the rest of the chocolate chips evenly into $3$ pans of brownies. How many chocolate chips were in each pan of brownies? Write your answer as an expression. chocolate chips
Answer: Savannah started with $400$ chocolate chips, but she saved $x$ chips for a garnish. So she used $400-x$ chips in the brownies. She split the $400-x$ chips evenly among $3$ pans of brownies. So each pan had $\dfrac{400-x}{3}$ chips. There were $\dfrac{400-x}{3}$ chocolate chips in each pan of brownies.